Toontown Trouble
by snailkit
Summary: When a boy gets a simple Halloween costume, he knows that it is special. What he doesn't know is that it will change his life forever. Sorry for not updating. My computer is caput, but I needed to rework it anyway.
1. Prolouge

Hello. This is my first fanfic. Let me know if you like it!

Toontown Trouble

By Bebop McBrains

One sunny morning I was snoozing at my computer. It had been a long night. I had been busy defeating Cogs and playing on the trolley. But I hadn't even touched the computer to do that. Either I've been having dreams, or Disney is using me as a person to test something big.

It all started when I ordered a Toon Costume from Disney. I asked them to personalize it with a mouse voice changer (my toon is a mouse) and make it look like my character. For some strange reason, they did it for free. My friends also got the same kind of costumes from Disney, also for free. We all wondered what they were thinking. Those costumes cost a lot of money, yet they gave ours to us free. I noticed a few of our enemies, including Robert Walter Roy, had gotten a Cog outfit. That was typical of Robert's gang. They hated us, but couldn't help liking the games we like. Little did I know that the costumes were going to change our lives

Sorry for the short chappie. I will add a longer one soon!


	2. Chapter 1

The first chapter was a little short, so this one is longer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when I ordered a Toon Costume from Disney. I asked them to personalize it with a mouse voice changer (my toon is a mouse) and make it look like my character. For some strange reason, they did it for free. My friends also got the same kind of costumes from Disney, also for free. We all wondered what they were thinking. Those costumes cost a lot of money, yet they gave ours to us free. I noticed a few of our enemies, including Robert Walter Roy, had gotten a Cog outfit. That was typical of Robert's gang. They hated us, but couldn't help liking the games we like. Little did I know that the costumes were going to change our lives.

Robert is a stupid, pigheaded guy who loathes me more than a bath, which is amazing, since he smells of maggots' maggots. His hobbies are: Beating me up, beating me up, and beating me up. Once, a paper fell out of his locker. I made sure nobody was around, then picked it up. It was a schedule for beating me up! His buddies are a big bunch of lanky young knuckleheads who should be in college but are still in sixth grade. My friends and I are so thin compared to them, that we look like undersized plankton.

I got the costume after Robert, but he hadn't even worn his but once since the day he got it. I heard that he kept on saying that it was haunted, but that he wasn't going to be a wimp and return it. I couldn't understand it. It was just a costume. Why was it so scary?

On Halloween, I put mine on (my school allows everyone to put theirs on) and headed for the bus. I never even realized how toony everything looked until I was in first period and instead of Mrs. Honwell, the witch, Minnie Mouse walked in. She then proceeded to start playing the Match Minnie game. My costume started to get hot, so I took the head part off. Immediately I was doing a 1,000,000,000-page essay about how "fun" school is. I asked the snake nearest me what had just happened. He said that Mrs. Honwell had given the essay at the start of the class period and expected us to finish it by the end of the period. The classroom felt okay, so I put the toon costume headpiece back on. I was transported to the Match Minnie game again. Suddenly it hit me, complete with 2D lightbulb over head. The costume changed what happened to who was wearing it. I suddenly heard the bell ring for next period. I slipped out of the classroom and met up with Horace, my best friend. I noticed that his costume now looked exactly like a character in Toontown, pixels and all. At the same time, we asked each other what was wrong. He told me that Mr. Nowell had gotten into a temper tantrum and thrown his blue sailor's cap right across the room. I then figured out that he was describing Donald Duck. He asked me about my class with Mrs. Honwell. I told him about Match Minnie. Then I told him about the billion-page essay, and my theory. He believed the essay, but discounted the theory. He said that that stuff only happened in lame kids books. I retorted, saying those sorts of stories were good. I saw that he was about to fight with me with Mrs. Norita, the principal, standing right behind him. The bell rang, and I walked off, tired of all the bickering we'd been getting into recently. Ever since he got his costume he has been short with me. He's also been really black and white, only stating the facts, which is strange for Horace because he never likes to say the facts. He likes to tell stories more than even the most interesting news he has ever heard. I stopped, squeaked, turned around, and walked to my class with Mr. Walouse, the Phys Ed teacher, and my uncle.

Please give a review!


End file.
